


anal

by MisterDreadful



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDreadful/pseuds/MisterDreadful
Summary: imagine boning blonde telescience wilson zombie lmao what a fuckin champ





	anal

“Don’t be too rough. I promise I won’t do the s-”

He clenches his legs around the other as the larger of the two lays a kiss on his lips, taking no time to nip at the tender skin. The small blonde below him couldn’t help but squeak, hands on the other’s back pulling him closer.

“Don’t worry, professor. When I’m done, you won’t feel a thing.”

A large thumb hooks onto the waist of his charcoal colored pants, inching them off his body, discarding them quickly onto the floor.

“Be careful! I keep things that are kind of important in those pockets!”

He undoes the buttons on the other’s shirt, though only enough to reach his hands under, now able to feel his soft, though sensitive skin, which caused the other to recluse at so much as a stroke.

“Hey. I’ll take it easy on you, I promise.”

He relaxes under the touch, his eyes slowly drifting shut as the other hero’s thumb ghosts over one of his nipples.

“Mmh.. Fine. I trust you’ll keep true to your.. Hhhh.. Word.”

He bit his lip as the other’s unoccupied hand snakes into his underwear, pulling the half-hardened cock out. He runs his hand up to the other’s hip, pressing him against his own body. It felt like a hot, sweaty mess, but god did it feel good.

“You seem a lot more like a virgin than I thought.”

The larger, dark haired man unzipped his suit and discarded his.. not-so-under underwear, throwing them into the same careless floor pile as the rest.

“Because I am! I don’t get.. Around.. as much as you do.”

“No. Instead you got the finest cut of beef on the block your first time.”

He gave the blonde scientist a cheeky wink, before holding their cocks together in his hand, starting at an incredibly, almost mockingly slow pace.

“Hmmh… More, please..”

“What was that? I thought you didn’t want me to be rough. Oh, Super Brainz, be gentle!”

“Please, just give me more.”

“Alrighty then, professor.”

He spat on his palm, grabbing both of their cocks and vigorously pumping them up and down. Within moments, the other bucked his hips forward, hitting a comparatively pitiful orgasm.

“Hehe. You’re cute. Real cute. But I still haven’t finished.”

He turned the other onto his stomach, pinning him down with his chest.

“I won’t go in dry, though.”

He gets off of the blonde professor, now facing his perky, though small ass. Spreading the soft cheeks, he carefully circles his tongue around the ring of muscle, even prodding inside a time or two.

“What are you doing back there!?”

“Hold a sec. I’m trying to not tear your ass in two.”

He finally parts his mouth, now going to press his far larger than average meat into the tight hole. He presses inside, the bottom letting out a breathy gasp.

“Tip much for you?”

“N-Not at all!”

He delves deeper into the other’s sensitive hole, letting out a low moan as it clenched tightly around him.

“You’re so fucking tight. How can anyone be this tight?”

He pulls out, though, with more effort than one would expect, the member coming out with an audible pop.

“Alright. I’m gonna say sorry for this one ahead of time.”

He grabs the other by the crest of his legs, pinning them to his chest. It was all but enabling the poor scientist to move, his hands holding onto the other’s forearms for some kind of support.

“What do you mean-”

The cock is like a large, throbbing spike, easily plowing through the weak resistance of the hole. He quickly, though at least somewhat painfully built up a pace, the blonde bottom leaning his head back on the other hero’s shoulder.

“I hope I can walk after this.”

“If you can’t, I’ll just tell everyone you had a long night.”

The professor lets out a loud shriek as it starts hitting into his prostate, his nails digging into the dense flesh he held for support. The grip on his shoulders tightened as he was pulled down further, the other’s cock stabbing his sweet spot, spurting his love fluid inside. The blonde quickly followed, the two of them both dropping to the bed.

“Can you.. Uh.. remove yourself from me?”

“Can I get a please?”

“Please.”

He does as asked, pulling the smaller of the two closer to his chest, leaving small kisses over his neck and jaw. The slender arms gently pulled the other closer, savoring the warmness of his body. It was like a really hot slab of meat, in all honesty. Ok, maybe a little smoother than that.

“You should probably try to get to sleep before you really start hurting, professor.”

“Agreed. Are you staying?”

“Not like it’ll hurt to.”

He runs a hand through the blonde hair, noticing how strangely textured it is. Without much disturbance or delay, the two fell asleep, completely disregarding any of the cum that they would regret doing so to later.


End file.
